


Instinct

by tale_to_tell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Dean Winchester, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent John Winchester, Blood, Brotherly Love, Caring Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Cat Andrea Kormos, Cat Anna Milton, Cat Benny Lafitte, Cow Bess Myers, Cow Garth Fitzgerald IV, Dean Winchester Angst, Dean Winchester Has Issues, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Dean Winchester Whump, Depression, Dog Castiel (Supernatural), Dog Dean Winchester, Dog Fighting, Dog Rufus Turner, Dog Sam Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Human Bobby Singer, Human Charlie Bradbury, Human Ellen Harvelle, Hurt Dean Winchester, Injury, M/M, Married Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Mother Hen Dean Winchester, Nightmares, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Rescue, Sad Dean Winchester, Sweet, Therapy Dog Castiel, Veterinarian Bobby Singer, Veterinarian Ellen Harvelle, implied/referenced child abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tale_to_tell/pseuds/tale_to_tell
Summary: Dean was trained to fight. He was one the strongest and fiercest dogs out there, claiming victory without mercy. That is, until the trainers want Dean to fight against his littermate, Sam. Dean refuses, and as a result he is turned into a bait dog.Dean is rescued from this Hell and taken to a home, but only after being mentally and emotionally scarred. The twolegs think him broken, and they're not far off. However, Castiel, a therapy dog, sees a something in Dean that others cannot. He intends to heal Dean, the only question being whether or not Dean will let him.In which Dean is a dog rescued from a fighting rink, and Castiel is a dog that leads him back to living.
Relationships: (background) Andrea Kormos/Benny Lafitte, (background) Garth Fitzgerald IV/Bess Myers, (minor) Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 236





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Soupernabturel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupernabturel/pseuds/Soupernabturel). Log in to view. 



> I don't own supernatural 
> 
> This fic was inspired by Soupernabturel

It was dark and cold. The bitter scent of metal and blood clashed and tainted the air, so thick and vile that it was nearly impossible to breathe. Distant noises could be heard, howls and cries all reverberating down the halls. There was no variation down in Hell. Fenced cages, one after another, lined the walls. The hard ground was always wet with blood and other various fluids that were best not thought about. Twolegs roamed through the rows of cages in purposeful paces, their shoes clicking menacingly against the floor. Chains rattled and clinked, and twoleg laughter resounded heavily throughout the room.

Dean lay in the corner of his cage, tucked into himself. His injured hind leg lay uselessly at his side, and deep gashed marred his flank.

Dean suppressed a whine.

There was no point making noise. The twolegs would only come and punish him if he did. Dean had learned that the hard way. Noise wasted energy, anyways. Dean knew to be as still as possible. It was better that way.

They came for him all too soon. Their synchronized marching alerted each dog down Dean's row, and the air grew bitter with apprehension. Dean didn't bother to wonder, he knew what would happen.

The twolegs, two of them, stopped at his cage. They were monstrous figures, with some sort of padding that protected their thin, furless skin from fangs and claws. One held out a jingling object and used it to open Dean's cage. He tensed but did nothing else. The twoleg stepped forward and held out the long neck-catch pole. It's circular wire was prepared to slip around Dean's vulnerable neck. He only sighed and lifted his head, too exhausted to try anything.

The twoleg pulled the pole back harshly, causing Dean to yelp as he was dragged forward by the neck. The wire dug into his chaffed skin, and Dean coughed.

 _"Little fucker."_ The twoleg snarled noises that were completely insensible to Dean. _"Getting what he deserves."_ The twoleg continued to pull Dean out of his cage and down the hall. He tried to keep up and relieve the pressure from his neck, but it was difficult with his injured leg, and he could only hobble along.

Dean whimpered when the second two-leg kicked Dean's good hind leg out from underneath him, causing him to hit the ground. Dean gritted his teeth, his ears were folded back flat against his skull and his tail hung low between his legs.

_"Hurry up, bitch."_

Dean pushed himself back up and continued to limp forward, determined to keep going even as hurt as he felt. He ignored the stares of the other dogs as they passed. Some were full of pity, but Dean knew the majority shown relief, relief that they had not been chosen this time.

The twolegs led Dean down the maze of halls until they came to a door. They opened it and pulled Dean down another hall, though this one was different. It was wider, and there were no cages. There were doors along the sides, but nothing more. Dean knew they were close.

The door at the end of the hall was the one to be dreaded. The twolegs opened it and pulled Dean into the next room. A wide arena lay before them, with walls too tall for Dean to jump over. He eyed the arena warily. Twolegs of all types sat above and behind the walls, out of Dean's reach but still in his sight. They jeered and yelled when Dean entered, some even threw metal things at him. Dean only ducked his head and allowed himself to be taken to the center of the arena where the Rack lay. The twolegs slipped a metallic wire around Dean's neck and pulled it tight. Then they attached it to the Rack. Dean could hardly move in his place. He was forced to stand and could barely even turn his head.

The twolegs cheered.

Dean hated the Pit with his entire being. He hated the course floor and bloody pools. Most of all, Dean hated the oppressing stench of pain and fear. He licked his lips apprehensively.

He hadn't always been the target dog. Dean had done well as a fighter, rivaling only one: his one and only littermate. Dean had once thought it a blessing that they were the best. Being the best meant rewards of spoilt meat rather than dry and tasteless kibble, and water from a bowl instead of from the acrid puddles that formed after the cages were washed down. It also meant warmth and praising words. Dean loved being the best.

He was an idiot, though. He hadn't thought about it enough. There came the day when the twolegs wanted to know who the true alpha was, and so they set Dean against Sam. Dean had refused, instead deciding to submit to Sam and show his belly. Sam hadn't wanted that. He told Dean they should fight, even just pretend a bit, because at least that way they would not be punished for disobeying. But, Dean could never harm his brother, and so he offered his neck and belly to Sam before Sam had a chance to do it first. Sam was praised and considered the alpha dog, the best.

And Dean?

Dean was a bait dog now. Nothing but the lowly target for training. It was his punishment. He didn't regret it, he'd saved Sam, but everyday he grew a little more numb and tired.

The twolegs left, and Dean still stood in the arena. A twoleg's voice rang out louder than the rest.

_"And now, what you've all been waiting for... Uriel!"_

The door opened again, and another dog was shoved inside. Dean's eyes narrowed and he felt his hackles rising. He knew Uriel. The Doberman Pinscher was fierce and dangerous. Dean had nearly lost to him before, and surely Uriel held a grudge against Dean. Dean was helpless to do anything but growl as Uriel approached him, triumph gleaming in his eyes.

With a bark, Uriel lunged forward. Dean snapped with his jaws and swiped with his paw. Uriel easily dodged him. Dean was able to keep him off for a few moments, but he simply did not have the space to move, and Uriel quickly took advantage of that. He circled Dean and lunged once more, though this time Dean couldn't defend himself. Sharp fangs dug in above Dean's shoulder and latched on.

Dean howled in pain and bucked, trying to dislodge Uriel, but to no avail. Uriel's claws sank into Dean's sides and ripped at his skin. Dean screeched and shook himself, tossing wildly in his chains to get away from Uriel. He'd survived the first two rounds as a bait dog, but Dean knew this would be his last. Uriel was not letting up, and Dean felt himself weakening. His injured hind leg gave way and Dean collapsed, the metal around his neck keeping his head raised painfully. The twolegs howled in excitement.

Uriel snarled and tightened his hold, raking his paws down Dean's flank. Blood, hot and sticky, poured from his side. Dean fought the blackness licking at his vision, but he was too weak.

Everything faded away; Uriel, the twolegs, the God forsaken Rack, until it was only Dean's pounding heartbeat in his ears. He let out one last whine as he succumbed, completely unaware of the commotion rising from the twoleg stand.

_"Police, get down on the ground!"_

* * * * *

Dean was surprised when he awoke. Bright light filled his vision and he blinked rapidly. Was he dead?

Sharp pain suddenly shot through his leg, and Dean whined. So he was still alive, then. Dean's eyes got used to the light and his recognized that he was in a cage. It was a clean cage, at least, and, shockingly, Dean was on top of a blanket. He stared at the blanket. He hadn't seen one since he was a pup.

Even more shocking was the two bowls at the front of his cage. One was filled with food, and the other water. Dean shifted carefully, wincing when pain shot through his body. He pushed himself forward to lap at the water, delighting in its cool and fresh taste. Surely, he must be dead. There was no way that the twolegs would reward him with such luxuries. Dean moved slowly so that his face pressed up agains the bars of the cage.

The room in front of him was mostly empty and white. It smelled clean, but too clean in a smothering way that blocked other scents. Stacked cages were across from him, but they were big and the dogs inside didn't seem to mind. Most of the cages were empty anyways.

Dean caught a flash of black-and-brown fur from the corner of his eye that had him turning and trying to get a better look across the room.

A large German Shepherd was laying against the bars of its own cage, and Dean felt his heart race.

"Sam?" He called hopefully. The German Shepherd whirled around and looked around the room. When his eyes caught sight of Dean his ears perked and his mouth fell open into a happy panting.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed. "Is that you?"

"It's me, Sammy." Dean barked back, his tail wagging once. "It's me."

"Fuck, Dean." Sam croaked, voice raw. "I thought you were dead. Some of the other dogs near me were saying they saw you get picked for Uriel." Dean whined and stepped restlessly near the bars of the cage. He wanted to comfort Sam badly.

"I'm not dead." Dean assured him. "Are you okay?"

"Dude, I'm fine." Sam said. "Are _you_ okay?" Dean took a second to take stock of his injuries.

"I'm fine." He lied. "Do you know where we are?"

"No clue." Sam answered. "Twolegs came storming in with lights and took us out of our cages."

"Could you two keep it down? Some dogs are trying to _sleep_ here!" A Pomeranian across from Dean yipped, glaring at Dean.

"Sorry." Dean said, sheepishly. He had completely forgotten of the other animals present.

It wasn't long before a door opened and two twolegs walked into the room. Dean tensed when they stopped in front of his cage.

_"How many dogs can you take?"_

Dean's ears perked, and he desperately wished he could understand.

_"I can take two."_

_"How about the two German Shepherds? That fucker Alastair didn't keep any records, except for their names, but Bobby and I suspect they're relatives. They're around the same age and have similar build and coloration. The bigger one, Sam, has been very passive since we got him. I don't know about Dean yet; he's been unconscious. I have no idea why they'd use_ him _as a bait dog, he's pretty muscular. Was in real bad shape when we got him, miracle that he pulled through."_

_"Bait dogs usually can't live with other big dogs."_

_"That's true, but we're hoping with Sam's demeanor it'll help calm Dean down. And hell, if they are brothers maybe they'll sense it or something. Dogs are smart like that. We'll have to monitor them together for about a day, that'll give them enough time to react to each other's behaviors, but after that they'll be yours."_

_"Whatever you say, Ellen, I'm just glad I can help."_

_"It's really good having you around. Bobby 'n I'd keep them here but, well, with Jo gone it's hard enough to manage the Roadhouse. Bobby'd never admit it, but we're getting a bit too old to be taking care of multiple active pets."_

_"You're hardly old, Ellen."_

_"Now you're just being sweet."_

The twolegs walked away from Dean's cage and the door closed. Their voices became muffled and eventually grew silent, leaving Dean to wonder what had just transpired.

Later that evening, Dean was let out of his cage. He waited obediently for one of the twolegs from before, a female with brown fur and pale skin, to leash him. To Dean's surprise, the neck-catch pole was gone, and instead the twoleg put a soft, fabric wire around his neck and connected it to an equally soft and fabric rope. He followed her without a fuss, barely flinching when other dogs barked as they passed.

The twoleg led Dean to a room and left him there. He waited in the center, unsure of what to do. Where was the Rack? There were several colorful objects around the room, as well as more blankets. Dean only stayed sitting, not tempted to go explore.

The twoleg returned, and Dean caught a familiar paper and wood scent that had him perking up. Sam entered just after the two-leg, and Dean could not help himself. He let out an excited yip and lunged forward. The twoleg gasped and made a noise of distress, but Dean ignored her. He collided, somewhat painfully, with Sam, and they both tumbled.

"Sammy!" Dean said gleefully, immediately brushing his snout against Sam's neck.

"Dean!" Sam maneuvered so he was standing, and then he pressed his nose frantically against Dean's fur. Dean stood patiently, his tail wagging and tongue lolling. He whined as Sam continued to inspect him, impatient. Sam looked at him happily, then dropped into a playful crouch. Dean barked and mirrored him, and soon they were chasing each other around the room like they were pups again. It had been a long time since Dean had seen Sam, besides when they were meant to fight. They'd been taken when they were still young, still only pups. They'd been separated immediately, and Dean only heard of Sam's success in the low whispers of fearful dogs.

Dean couldn't run as much as Sam, he was still injured. His left hind leg was wrapped in a white cloth, like the rest of his injuries, and he couldn't put any weight on it, but he bounded after Sam regardless. Sam did not go too quickly or too roughly, obviously aware of Dean's impediments.

They chased one another until they were panting and hot. Dean flopped down onto one of the blankets and Sam joined him. Dean leaned over to lick Sam's neck, then he rolled onto his side and sighed. Maybe it was stupid to be so relaxed and trusting, but Dean wanted to enjoy this while he could. The twoleg placed two metal bowls in front of them, one with water and one with kibble. Sam pushed himself up and lapped at the water and Dean munched up the kibble, then they switched.

 _"Hey, Charlie, it's me."_ Dean glanced up and saw the twoleg speaking to nothing. She held a silver object against her ear.

_"They're getting along really well, I'll be bringing them by tomorrow."_

* * * * *

Dean learned that he enjoyed car rides. He'd been suspicious at first when the twoleg urged him into the large metal thing. She'd said 'car' several times while gesturing, likely insisting he should enter it. He'd done so and then Sam had followed. They'd been separated the day before after their play, but only for the night.

The car ride was scary at first, but Dean liked the rumbling noise it made and the way everything passed by quickly, like he was running but faster. He also liked leaning his head out of the window and feeling the wind in his fur. He'd forgotten how the sun looked. It wasn't white and cold like in the Pit, but instead it was yellow-orange and warm. There were so many new smells too. Dean had been overwhelmed at first, but he adjusted. Sam didn't care for car rides as much. He didn't like the way that the wind ruffled his fur. Dean supposed that it made sense, Sam's fur was longer than his.

Once they'd stopped, the twoleg let them out of the car. Dean jumped down hesitantly. His injuries were much better than they'd been, but they still hurt. The twoleg leashed them and led them up an incline. The incline was clear. Grass and flowers grew, but any trees were far to the sides. At the top of the incline was a two-leg den. Tall, white fences reached far out and around the house and surrounding land. They were different from Hell, though. They smelled like wood instead of metal, and there were horizontal gaps between each plank. Dean could stick his head through the gap, but he couldn't go through it.

The twoleg opened the gate and closed it once they'd gone in with her. She walked up to the twoleg den and knocked on the door.

Dean liked the way this twoleg held the leash. She didn't pull too hard or choke him.

The door opened and revealed a second female twoleg, the one that had been talking before. She had long ginger fur on her head, and she smelled nice, like daisies.

_"Hey, Charlie."_

Dean tilted his head. He'd heard the word 'Charlie' before. Perhaps it was this twoleg's name.

 _"Hey, Ellen."_ Charlie said. _"And hello, Dean and Sam."_ Dean cocked his head curiously. Twolegs didn't often address him, so it felt odd.

_"They're really cute. They're trained?"_

_"As far as Bobby and I can tell, yes."_

_"That's good. You think they'll respond well to Castiel_ _and Jess_ _?"_

_"I think so, although you should keep an eye on them."_

_"I will, don't worry."_

The twoleg with brown fur passed the leads to Charlie. Charlie looked down at them and bared her teeth. Dean realized it was how she smiled.

_"Hi, Dean and Sam. You guys are such good boys, you're going to love it here."_

Charlie led them into the house and unclipped the leashes, though the soft wires stayed on. Dean didn't mind. He followed Charlie around as she walked through her den, chatting at nothing. Briefly, Dean considered the thought that she might be talking to him and Sam, but he brushed it off. Why would Charlie talk to them if they didn't understand?

Charlie led them back to the front, main room of the den. There were couches around and blankets, and colorful objects. Dean took the liberty to inspect one of the objects, and he was delighted to discover it was a ball. A ball! God, it had been ages since Dean had played with a ball. He chomped down on it and froze when it _squeaked_.

Sam's went stiff, looking intently at Dean's ball. Dean stared back at him, completely still. Then, he bit down again.

_Squeak._

Sam made a mad dash towards Dean and Dean _ran_. The ball was caught tightly between Dean's clenched teeth. Adrenaline pumped through him and his heart pounded in his ears. He could feel Sam's presence only a few paw-steps behind, his breath hitting Dean's tail.

Dean dodged around Charlie and circled back to the couches. His injured leg slowed him down a lot, and Sam was gaining. In one last desperate attempt, Dean launched himself up and over the couch.

Too late he remembered the wounds along his flank.

Searing pain shot through Dean's abdomen and he cried as he jumped, the ball dropping from his slack jaw. He collapsed when he landed, spikes of pain still rippling along his sides.

"Dean?!" Sam was immediately pressed against Dean's side and nosing through Dean's fur. Dean whined, trying to twist away from the pain. Something warm begin to soak his side and Sam let out an alarmed bark.

 _"Oh, God."_ Charlie's voice came in through hazy waves. The twoleg's hands pressed again his side and Dean whined loudly. One hand moved away, but the other still exerted pressure.

_"Ellen, Dean's torn through his stitches! He's bleeding a lot, what should I do? Okay. Okay, please hurry."_

"Dean." Sam said. He licked at Dean's ears and nuzzled his snout against Dean's neck, whimpering softly. "Dean?"

Dean tried to stay awake, but it was growing more difficult to keep his eyes open. Dean sighed and let his eyes slip closed.

* * * * *

The first thing that Dean sensed was warmth along his side. The second was the worried scent of his brother. The third was pain.

Dean whimpered. He felt the warmth shift against him, then a cold nose was sniffing along his neck.

"Dean?" Sam asked, scent worried. "Are you alright?" Dean only whimpered again, something small and weak. This was just a cruel reminder of how broken he'd become. He'd tried fighting for the longest time, refusing to give the twolegs any satisfaction. It appeared that even though Dean was free of them, they'd still won.

 _"How are you, Dean?"_ Charlie's voice sounded, and then the twoleg's front paw was petting through Dean's fur. It felt good and he leaned into the touch.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine, Sammy." Dean said. Every inch of him ached, and his chest was full of some inner agony that made him want to howl. His brother licked delicately at Dean's ears and then snuggled against him. Dean appreciated the gesture, even if he was pained.

 _"Poor baby."_ Charlie said, her tongue clicking. Dean sighed. He hoped that his wounds would heal soon, and he'd be able to run around again and enjoy his time here, with Sam.

A scratching noise could be heard from the door, and Dean lifted his head curiously. Charlie made a noise from the back of her throat and opened the door.

Instantly a large black dog with long silky fur was bounding in and charging towards Dean. Dean let out a frantic snarl and shoved himself to his paws, teeth bared. Sam acted instantly, jumping in front of Dean and growling savagely at the approaching dog. It slipped in a sudden stop and stared at Dean and Sam.

 _"Castiel!"_ Charlie scolded, her noises absolutely meaningless to Dean. _"What have I told you about greeting new dogs like that?"_

The black dog sat down and tilted his head, his pointed ears bouncing slightly.

"Hello." He said, his voice deep. "My name is Castiel."

"Why are you here?" Sam demanded, snapping. Castiel only blinked at him.

"I live here." He said. "Why are _you_ here?"

"We live here too." Sam said, defensive posture dropping. "Twolegs rescued us from a fighting ring."

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Castiel said, glancing from Sam to Dean. Dean shifted uncomfortably under the weight of Castiel's inquisitive stare.

"What are your names?" Castiel asked.

"I'm Sam, and this is my brother, Dean." Sam answered. "We're German shepherds. What breed are you?"

"I am a Groenendael." He said. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Sam relaxed and took a step towards Castiel, sniffing at him. Castiel waited patiently.

"Nice to meet you too." Sam said, sitting back on his haunches. Dean ducked his head and did not say anything.

Another scratching noise could be heard, and Charlie opened the door for another dog to enter. She approached them slowly and calmly, and lifted her head to look at them. Dean thought she was a border collie, but her fur was golden.

"Hello." She said softly. "My name is Jess."

"Hi." Sam said, voice squeaking. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Hello, I'm Sam." He took a hesitant step towards her, like he wanted to greet her but wasn't sure he should. Dean refrained from rolling his eyes. Sam was so obvious.

"Hello, Sam." Jess said, sounding amused. She crossed the rest of the way to greet Sam and sniff him.

"What's your name?" Jess asked Dean, and Dean swallowed. He tried to answer, but his voice seemed to catch in his throat and he looked away, neck stretched out submissively. He was just so tired.

"His name is Dean." Sam said, and Dean could hear the concern in his tone. "He's, uh, not feeling great."

"That's completely understandable." She said. "So you two are German shepherds?"

"Yeah." Sam said. "And you're... some sort of border collie?"

"I am." Jess said, laughing. "My mom was a border collie and my dad was a golden retriever."

"A golden border collie." Sam mused. "That's pretty neat." Jess grinned at him.

"Would you guys like to see the property?" She asked. "It's really large. There's lots of other animals around here too. How are you with cats?"

Dean had only vague recollections of cats, but he remembered barking at them.

"I think we're fine." Sam said. "How should we be with them?"

"Charlie has a few cats around. Sometimes they come inside, but they also stay out in the barn. They're nice enough, as long as you don't bark at them. They don't like Castiel." Castiel's ears flattened and he ducked his head, scent colored with embarrassment.

"Don't feel bad, Castiel." Jess laughed, nudging him. "You know not to bark now."

"Indeed." Castiel said. "My lesson was quickly learned." Jess only shook her head, eyes shining.

"So, you want to look around?" She asked again.

"Sure!" Sam replied, glancing at Dean. Dean shook his head and stared at his paws. He just wanted to sleep. "Dean's gonna stay here though."

"That's fine." Jess said. "Hope you feel better, Dean. Let's go." She and Sam started for the door. Castiel stayed sitting near Dean, and Dean looked up at him. Castiel seemed to be thinking about something, then he stood and stretched. He followed Sam and Jess outside, sending Dean one last glance over his shoulder before he left.

 _"Not going out, Dean?"_ Charlie said, kneeling next to Dean. _"Don't worry, you'll feel better soon."_

Dean rolled onto his side and let out a breath. He tried to fall asleep, but his head hurt and his chest still ached. He stared at the wall for a long time.

Dean^^

Sam^^

Cas^^

Jess^^

* * * * *

The days past slowly for Dean. He spent most of his time in his bed, only getting up to relieve himself. He hardly ate, only forcing himself to when Sam brought the bowl over and begged. Dean tried for him, but he still felt tired and empty. He thought something must be wrong with him. Part of him believed he should have died the first time, that he wasn't meant to survive and end up in this nice home that he couldn't appreciate.

Charlie checked on him often. She would pet his head and belly, smelling of worry. Dean let her, often drifting as she did. He didn't do much else, though. Nothing interested him. The other female twoleg, now know as Ellen, came once to check on him.

_"Nothing's wrong with him physically, besides his wounds. He's just depressed. Give him time and love, hopefully he'll come around."_

Sam spent most of his time outside with Jess and Castiel. He always returned in the evening to lay next to Dean. It was clear how he was crushing on Jess, and she seemed to be reciprocating his attention. Dean was happy for Sam, as happy as he could be.

Jess was a really sweet dog. She never seemed to judge Dean for his lack of enthusiasm or energy, and she never looked pitying or sympathetic, for which Dean was grateful. Castiel, on the other hand, was an odd dog. He often stared at Dean for long periods of time, as if Dean was a puzzle he was trying to decipher. Dean didn't feel like Castiel was judging him, but it still made him uncomfortable. Either way, he left Dean alone.

Dean had made one friend since arriving, a large brown Maine coon cat named Benny. Benny mostly stayed out in the barn with his mate, Andrea, a Siamese cat. She sometimes came inside, and she was nice to Dean too. Benny was always relaxed when Dean saw him, and he went out of his way to say hello. He had a few scars on his flank. He'd heard from Jess how Sam and Dean had been saved, and he could relate to them. He'd been rescued from a cat fighting ring.

Benny did not like Castiel. It was clear the first time that Dean saw them together. Benny, the normally calm cat, had hissed when the black dog had entered the room and jumped up on the table. Castiel had left the room, looking sheepish. Benny had waited for him to leave before jumping back down and talking with Dean as if nothing had happened. Benny explained later that he and Castiel had been adopted around the same time, and Castiel had often barked at Benny and the other cats or chased them around before learning not to. Castiel, apparently, hadn't realize it was offensive and mean. But Benny had already grown to fear Castiel, so he wasn't inclined to forgive the dog.

Anna was the third cat living in the barn. Dean had met her once while he was venturing outside to relieve himself. She was wary of him but still polite, and Dean assumed they were at a truce.

Andrea and Anna had both been rescued from abusive owners, and Jess had been rescued after her family and twolegs were killed in a house fire. Dean had realized quickly that Charlie adopted animals with tough lives. He had no idea what had happened to Castiel, but he didn't ask.

Dean injuries healed nicely, but he didn't care to do anything with his new strength. He sat in his bed, as he always did, and watched nothing.

"Hey, cher." Benny meowed in greeting, coming in through the pet flap. It had been closed the first few days, so that the animals wouldn't come in and bother Dean and Sam.

"Hello." Dean said quietly. The cat strolled up to him, tail held high. He pressed his nose against Dean's.

"How are you today?" Benny asked, circling around and sitting down next to Dean.

"I'm good." Dean said, laying his snout on his paws. "How are you?"

"Mighty fine." Benny answered, eyeing him. "Dean, I know it's hard to talk about how you're feeling, it was for me. It'll help, brother, but if you don't want to that's fine too. I'm all ears if ever need anyone."

Dean's chest clutched tightly and he looked away.

"Thanks, Benny." He said. "I'll keep that in mind." Benny's tail flicked against Dean's flank and he rubbed his head against Dean's neck. Dean sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. Benny was a nice and comfortable presence against him, and Dean felt safe around him, even if he was physically larger and stronger than the cat.

The pet flap swished and a new scent entered the room. Before Dean could process the honey scent, Benny was up and hissing, hackles raised. Dean jolted in alarm and snarled reflexively, pausing once he realized it was Castiel. The groenendael tensed and stared at them. Dean rested his head again and closed his eyes. Benny stopped hissing but did not relax.

"Sorry." Castiel said softly, soft clicks sounding as his nails hit the tile and he walked away. Benny laid back down when Castiel was gone. They stayed resting together for only a bit until Benny had to return to his mate. Dean watched him go, feeling heavy.

"I'm glad to see you're making friends." Castiel's soft voice said as he returned.

"Yeah." Dean said. Castiel sat down and stared at him.

"It's past dinner." He said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"It's past dinner." Castiel said again. "You haven't eaten yet, your bowl is full."

"Oh." Dean said. "I'm not hungry."

"You don't seem to eat much. I think that if you were to eat, you would regain some energy."

"I think you should mind your own business." Dean snapped, looking away.

"Apologies." Castiel said. "I don't mean to offend you. I have to admit that I'm worried, though. Sam is too."

"I know." Dean sighed. "I'm just not hungry."

"Will you take a few bites anyways?" Castiel urged. "I'll bring you your bowl."

"Why do you even care?" Dean questioned.

"It makes me sad to see another living being in pain." Castiel answered. "Will you eat?"

"Fine." Dean conceded. Castiel left briefly to drag Dean's bowl over to him. Dean forced himself to get up and take several large bites of the kibble. It wasn't bad by any means, but still Dean could barely stomach it. Castiel watched him intently until Dean finally growled and pushed away the bowl. He'd eaten a little less than half the amount.

"Thank you." Castiel said. Dean only shrugged and went back to staring at the wall.

"Sam says you were rescued from a fighting rink."

Dean was immediately on edge and glaring at Castiel.

"What's it to you?" He asked.

"Sorry." Castiel said, ducking his head.

"I don't want to talk about it." Dean growled.

"I understand." Castiel said. He was silent for a minute. "Charlie rescued me too. My owner healed twolegs. He healed their minds. They would come and sit with him for an hour or so and I was trained to be calm and let them pet me. He died though, he was old. His pup took me in so I could be a friend for his pups, my owner's grandpups. They got bored of me, because I didn't want to play like other dogs. My owner's pup left me with Ellen, and Ellen brought me to Charlie."

Dean stared at Castiel, feeling sad for Castiel.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said quietly. "It must've been hard."

"It was difficult to adjust at first." Castiel said. "I felt horribly angry and abandoned, but Jess and Charlie helped me to feel better again. They practically forced me to heal. I want to pass that on. I'll try my best not to make you uncomfortable, but I wish to see you feeling better."

"Good luck." Dean scoffed. "It's going to be a rough road." Castiel nodded gravely.

"I won't give up."

"Whatever." Dean muttered, rolling so he was facing away from Castiel. The other dog could try, but Dean knew it would be of no use. He was too far broken.

Benny^^

Andrea^^

* * * * *

Dean was suffering from nightmares. He hadn't had them at first, but they had been increasing. He woke up alarmed and scared, certain his throat was about to be torn out. It would take him hours to relax again.

One of the only bright sides of his days was Castiel. Dean was surprised by the amount of determination Castiel possessed. Every morning and evening he would bring Dean his bowl and pester him into eating a few bites. Whenever Dean went out to relieve himself, Castiel would come outside too. He'd give Dean privacy, but after he would urge Dean to walk around instead of go straight back inside. He showed Dean all around the property.

The property was large. There were stretching fields and trees, as well as a large pond near the center. The barn was home to several chickens and a couple of cows named Garth and Bess. Garth and Bess were very friendly and talkative, and surprisingly Dean didn't mind. Castiel would only briefly enter the barn because the cats would hiss at him.

"So you're friends with him now?" Benny asked Dean, nodding towards Castiel, who was chatting with Garth.

"I guess." Dean answered. "Is that okay?" He looked to Benny apprehensively. He liked Castiel, but he didn't want to upset Benny.

"Of course, cher, as long as you're happy." Benny said softly before brushing against Dean.

"Thanks, Benny." Dean said, licking the top of Benny's head. The cat's ear flicked, but he allowed Dean's rare show of affection.

"You're hanging out a lot with Castiel." Sam commented in the evening, as he and Dean ate.

"So?" Dean asked defensively. "You hang out with Jess all the time." He looked over his shoulder at Jess. She was sitting next to Charlie on the couch with her head resting on Charlie's lap.

"Yeah, but I _like_ like Jess." Sam said. "Dean, it's alright if you like Castiel that way too." He looked over at Castiel. The dog was at Charlie's other side, staring up at her as she ate.

"I don't." Dean growled. "Cas and I are just friends, and barely even that."

"Whatever, Dean." Sam sighed.

"Bitch." Dean said.

"Jerk." Sam retorted. "I'm just happy you're feeling better."

Dean grumbled to himself and busied himself eating, ignoring Sam's smug look.

* * * * *

"Dean, are you ready for our walk?" Cas asked, trodding up to Dean.

"Almost." Dean answered, taking one more gulp of kibble and swallowing.

"Have fun." Sam called. "Jess and I are staying in today."

"Suit yourself." Dean shrugged before joining Cas. They decided to skip the barn and just walk around. Dean enjoyed going to the pond, especially since it was growing warmer. Cas seemed to enjoy the pond too, so it was a happy activity.

Dean broke out into a run when the pond came into view, and he gave a mighty leap into the water. He was submerged for only a brief second and then he was paddling around. Cas entered the pond in slower fashion, but he joined Dean out in the center for a swim. Dean growled and splashed at him playfully, delighting when Cas splashed him back.

They played out in the water for hours, from dawn until noon. Then they pulled themselves out and shook off the water. Dean let out happy pants and flopped down on the bank. Cas sat next to him and Dean rolled onto his back, pawing at Cas. Cas growled playfully and batted at Dean.

Dean snapped once at Cas, then jumped to his feet and took off. He could hear Cas pounding after him, and this only pushed Dean to run faster. He sprinted through the fields and around trees, twisting and zig-zagging to lose Cas. Dean risked a look over his shoulder and let out a triumphant bark when he did not see Cas behind him. A split second later, Dean looked forward and -

Wham!

Dean toppled into Castiel and let out a yelp of surprise when they tumbled into one another and rolled about from the force.

Dean finally stopped and stared up at the cloudless sky, panting. Cas lay across him, also panting. He shifted so he was laying against Dean.

"Are you okay?" Cas asked.

"I'm good." Dean said, huffing out a laugh and spontaneously leaning up to lick across Cas's muzzle. He froze and stared at Cas, wondering what the other dog would do. But, Cas only grinned at him and nuzzled his snout. Dean relaxed and stretched his legs, rolling around in the dirt. Cas pressed against him and licked at his ears, then he too rolled around. They kept at it until they were covered in layers of dirt.

Eventually, Dean and Cas got up again and started tromping through the fields and sporadic trees, often chasing after rabbits or gophers they had no intention of actually catching. They traveled to the edge of the property. It was lifted in a hill, and forward Dean could see a large lake and twoleg dens in the distance on the far side of the lake. Looking back, Dean could see all of the property up to Charlie's den.

"They took us when we were nine weeks old." Dean said softly. He could feel Cas's attention zeroing in on him, and Dean continued to stare at the lake. "My mom was hit by a car, and so my dad had to leave us alone for long periods of time to find food. It was only Sammy and me, and sometimes it felt like we were just a burden to my dad, a reminder of what he lost. One day he stopped coming back. I tried to go hunt for us, but someone must have spotted us and we got caught. We were kept together for a while, until we were big enough to fight, and then they put us in the ring.

"Sammy and me were really good fighters. I used to be proud of that, ya know? They always rewarded you when you won, and so I won every time. But, they wanted me to fight Sammy. It was the first time I'd seen him in months, I think, because he was all grown up. I guess that means that I was grown up too, but it was so strange to see him like that. I couldn't fight him. Sam wanted to fight, like, pretend fight, I guess. But even if we drew blood, it wouldn't be enough. The twolegs wanted one of us to get mauled, and I couldn't let that happen. So I rolled over and let Sam win, and they made me a bait dog.

"I was a bait dog for three fights, and it was absolutely terrible. I could never move or defend myself. I thought I was going to die the last time I was put out. Other twolegs found me and healed me. I think, probably Ellen. Then she gave us to Charlie."

Dean felt Cas come stand next to him, and he leaned against the other dog. He felt Cas brush his nose through Dean's fur in a comforting manner. Dean laid down and Cas stood above him, licking at his ears and face. Dean whined softly, and Cas's licking became more insistent. He laid next to Dean and rubbed against him, trying to comfort Dean. Dean relaxed into the embrace.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Castiel said, his head coming to rest on top of Dean's.

"It happened a while ago." Dean replied gruffly.

"It can still hurt, Dean." Cas said. "It's okay that it still hurts. It takes time to work through. You're doing an amazing job staying strong."

Dean stayed there with Cas for the rest of the afternoon, letting himself be lulled into a doze by Cas's persistent and methodical licking.

When the sun began to set, Dean and Cas stood and began the journey back to the twoleg den. They paused by the barn so Dean could say hello to the cats, and then they continued on. They made it inside just after sunset.

Sam looked up from his bowl, ears perked, at their entrance. He wrinkled his nose.

"You guys are a _mess_." He grouched. "Were you rolling in the dirt?"

"Yes." Cas said, going straight for his bowl. Dean shrugged off Sam's questioning look and started gulping down his kibble.

_"You're in a good mood, aren't you, Dean?"_

Dean glanced up at Charlie at his name and wagged his tail slightly. Charlie cooed and patted his head, and Dean's tail wagged faster. Sam barked for attention and Charlie patted his head. Dean went back to eating.

Later that evening, Dean wandered over to Cas's bed. The groenendael looked up at him questioningly, and Dean nodded towards his bed. He wanted Cas to sleep near him. Cas understood, and he stood and took the bed in his mouth to drag it over near Dean's and Sam's bed's. Sam watched on, clearly amused, as Cas pushed his bed next to Dean. Dean made a noise of approval and circled in his bed a few times before laying down with his snout facing Cas. Cas also plopped, his own muzzle touching Dean's.

Dean fell asleep happily that night.

* * * * *

In only a few weeks, summer was in full swing. Dean's nightmares had receded drastically. He would swim in the pond daily and spent most of his time splashing around with Cas. Charlie took them on a trip to the twoleg lake next to the twoleg dens. There was a short peer that Dean would run and jump off of into the lake. The lake was much larger and much deeper than the pond, and Dean liked it a lot. Fish would also swim by, and Dean would snap at them. Most of the time he only got water, but it was enjoyable anyways.

Charlie would throw bright, squeaky balls off of the peer for Dean, Sam, Cas, and Jess to race each other for. Dean was slower than Sam, but he was a better swimmer, and so he often got the ball first and brought it back to Charlie.

The twoleg Ellen also joined them at the lake, bringing her mate Bobby and their old, grumpy Newfoundland Rufus. Rufus did not join in on their races, but he did wade in the lake and swim around.

In the evening, they all drove back to Charlie's den and Bobby made food in a smoky black box on the back porch. Dean quickly learned the twoleg food was called a burger. Charlie cut up a few to feed to the dogs as treats, and Dean enjoyed his immensely. Charlie made happy noises and smiled as Dean ate the burger with vigor.

 _"You got yourself a foodie."_ Ellen said, and Dean paid her no mind.

 _"He's really perked up."_ Charlie replied. _"He started hanging out with Castiel and the two have hit it off. They even sleep together now."_

 _"They do?"_ Ellen said.

_"Pretty much. Castiel dragged his bed over to Dean's and they practically lay on top of each other's. They snuggle all the time. I've got lots a pictures, it's adorable."_

_"How's Sam fitting in?"_

_"He's so in love with Jess, follows her everywhere. She likes him too."_

_"Puppies in the future?"_

_"Fuck, probably. They're close, it's only a matter of time."_

Dean was content in ignoring the senseless noises of the twolegs and cuddling up next to Cas. Cas made a soft noise and rubbed his nose against Dean's. Dean bared his neck submissively and sighed, allowing Cas to lick his neck.

"They're talking about us, I think." Cas said.

"I know." Dean replied. "I wish I knew what they were saying."

"Only good things, I'm sure." Cas said. They watched as the stars began to flicker into existence. Bobby lit a fire for the twolegs, and Dean enjoyed the warmth. He also liked to bite at the different bugs that flew by. They were tasty and crunchy.

The cats walked around, curious by the visitors. Rufus looked at them like he wanted to chase, but ultimately he leaned back against Bobby's legs.

"Hey, brother." Benny said, approaching Dean and butting his head against Dean's flank. He tolerated Cas's presence now, and Dean made sure to tell Benny he appreciated that.

"Hey, Benny." Dean said. "How are you and Andrea?"

"We're doin' well." Benny answered, sitting down next to Dean. "How have you been?"

"Good." Dean replied. "We went to the lake today. It was a lot of fun." Benny let out an approving meow.

"I'm glad to hear that." He said.

The cats stayed out longer than they normally did before they slunk back to the barn. Ellen, Bobby, and Rufus stayed a while too, and they left when the moon was high. Dean, Cas, Sam, and Jess followed Charlie inside.

Sam's bed was still next to Dean's, but Dean was anticipating the day when Sam moved his bed or Jess moved hers. Dean wouldn't mind having Jess near them, but it was getting a little crowded in the corner of Charlie's kitchen.

Luckily, Charlie had realized this too. She moved all of the beds to line the living room wall so they faced out to the living room and rest of the house. Cas was on the left, then Dean, Sam, and Jess on the right. It was perfect.

Dean cozied up next to Cas, as he did every night, and let the dominating dog groom Dean. Sam and Jess spoke to each other in low murmurs until they fell asleep. Dean thought that if he could purr he would be purring.

Rufus^^

* * * * *

"Dean! Stop putting your nose down every hole." Sam scolded, trotting after Dean. Dean rolled his eyes and looked up from the gopher hole he'd been investigating.

"It's fine, Sammy." He said. "Have some fun."

"That's dangerous, you could get bit." Sam said.

"Nah, they wouldn't dare." Dean said, prancing about. Sam only sighed and looked helplessly to Jess, who grinned back at him. Dean pressed up against Cas as they walked. The four had decided to go down to the pond together, and Dean was very excited. He jogged a little ways ahead from the others, eager to get to the lake.

A strange, bitter smell filtered through the air and made Dean pause in his tracks. He sniffed at the air and curiously followed the scent. The scent led him to a hole. It was not unlike the gopher hole, though it was narrower. The bitter scent was stronger here and peaked with a sickly odor that had Dean's hackles rising. He looked around, wondering what the source was.

An odd rattling noise caught Dean's attention, and he looked up.

There was a weird creature a little ways away from Dean. Its long and slender body was coiled up, and it's bottom was shaking rapidly back and forth. It's head was a triangular shape, and it's eyes were small and round. The strangest part was that the creature had no legs.

Dean sniffed at the air again and determined the bitter scent came from the creature. It's tongue, long and thin, flicked out of its mouth briefly, confusing Dean further. He decided to investigate, and he walked up to the creature. It made a hissing noise that Dean ignored, too interested in figuring what that thing was.

"Dean, NO!" Cas's panicked howl caught Dean's attention, but it was already too late.

The creature struck!

Dean screeched and jumped back when the creatures sharp fangs sunk into his chest, right at his arm. The creature dropped and slithered away, and Dean stumbled back, pain webbing out from the bite.

"Dean?!" Cas's bark was worried and urgent, and Dean would have replied if he wasn't in so much pain. Dean whined and moved back blindly, trying to get distance between himself and the creature. The bite mark throbbed and coursed through his body, and Dean shook. His legs stiffened up beneath him, and he couldn't force them to move. Dean fell over, legs flopping uselessly. Nausea churned deep in his belly, and Dean gagged. His vision blurred. Dean whimpered, both in pain and in fear.

"Dean?" Sam asked. "Dean!"

Dean's tongue felt heavy in his mouth, and suddenly he couldn't breathe. He started panting, tongue rolling.

"Dean, stay with me." Cas pleaded, much closer than Dean had expected. He rubbing frantically against Dean and licking his ears. Dean whined again as the pain continued to make its way through Dean's body.

_"Dean?!"_

Dean managed to lift his head, but only barely, at Charlie's call. He whined again.

"Dean!" Cas cried, and Dean's heart ached. He wanted so badly to comfort Cas, but he also felt as though he couldn't control his face.

 _"Oh, God!"_ Charlie said. _"You're going to be okay, Dean."_

Dean registered Charlie lifting him. He body screamed in protest and Dean whimpered. Charlie ran with him back to the house, but Dean could hardly tell. The world spun around him and blackness was overtaking his vision.

"Dean!" Cas wailed, and Dean tried to look at him. Except, there were three blurry Castiels in front of him, and Dean gagged again.

Dean felt Charlie putting him in the car, and he felt the car start.

But after that, everything was black.

* * * * *

Dean could hear noises, and his ear twitched. He couldn't remember where he was. In Hell? No. He'd been rescued. At Charlie's den, then. It certainly smelled like Charlie's den. It also smelled like Cas. It felt like Cas too, all warm and soft.

Dean forced himself to open his eyes, and he winced at the sudden light. He was back in his bed. It was day time, but Cas was cuddled next to him on one side and Sam on the other. Jess was on the couch, looking despondent. Charlie was petting her and watching something on the picture-box.

Dean moved his head to focus on Cas and found the other in a restless sleep. Cas cried in his sleep and his legs kicked feebly. Dean frowned and shifted so he was laying against Cas. He nuzzled against Cas's muzzle and neck, trying to comfort the other dog.

Cas's eyes flew open and the dog jerked to his feet. His eyes darted around, focusing on nothing until they landed on Dean.

"Dean!" Castiel barked, gaining everyone's attention. Cas flung himself forward and whined as he pressed his snout to Dean's.

"Cas." Dean croaked. "Are you okay?" Cas pulled back and stared at him.

" _I'm_ fine!" He exclaimed. "You were the one that was bitten by a snake!"

"A snake?" Dean repeated, confused.

"That's the thing that bit you." Cas explained, eyes searching over Dean. "It was a rattlesnake, to be specific."

"Oh." Dean said lamely. "What happened?"

"It bit you." Cas growled darkly. "You almost died from its venom." Dean's eyes widened and he stared up at Cas.

"I did?" He gasped.

"Yes." Cas whined, closing his eyes and pressing against Dean again. "I was terrified."

"I'm sorry." Dean said.

"It's not your fault you got bit, Dean." Cas said. "Don't apologize, you didn't know."

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Dean amended softly. Cas looked like he wanted to say more, but Sam interrupted.

"Dean, I'm so glad you're okay!" He said. "Jess ran and got Charlie, but you were gone for a long time! We didn't know if you were ever coming back!" Dean moved so he was pressed against Sam.

"I'm alright, Sammy." He said. "You were right about the holes, they're dangerous." Sam chuckled wetly.

"I'm glad you're okay, Dean." Jess said.

"Thanks, Jess." Dean replied.

"You might want to go see Benny." Jess said. "He was really worried." Dean titled his head in acknowledgement. He stayed snuggled up next to Cas and Sam, relishing their warmth.

Sam left around dinner time with Jess to take a brisk walk together, leaving Dean and Cas alone.

"I was really worried." Castiel said. "I was scared you weren't coming home."

"I wouldn't do that to you." Dean replied gently, licking at Cas's snout. "I won't leave you."

Castiel drew back, and Dean was worried he'd said something wrong. But, Castiel only stared at him with an incredibly soft and fond look that made Dean want to melt.

"Dean." Castiel started, voice quiet and tender, and Dean waited with baited breath.

"I love you."

Dean blinked, jaw slacking as he stared up at Castiel. Castiel only looked back at him, eyes soft. Dean swallowed.

"Why?" He asked.

"You're incredible, Dean." Cas said without hesitation. "You're smart and witty, and absolutely beautiful. You get so happy about the smallest details and I adore that. You admire the world around you. Your soul is so absolutely pure and amazing, even after everything. When I'm with you, I feel as though I could not be happier, and yet, somehow, every time I'm with you I feel happier than I have ever been. You're my best friend, and I want nothing more than to spend every day with you, whether it be spent running though the fields, splashing in the pond, or snuggled up in bed, it doesn't matter. All I care about is that I want to be with you and-"

"I love you too!" Dean interrupted, unable to contain it any longer. Castiel looked startled, but he quickly smiled at Dean and pressed their noises together, the intimacy of the action deeper now with their feelings revealed. Dean felt his tail wagging, and he made a happy huff.

Later, when Sam and Jess returned, Dean ignored Sam's smirk and buried himself closer to Cas. Sam was a hypocrite anyways.

* * * * *

The summer faded slowly into fall. Dean was sad at first knowing that his days in the pond were over till the next warm season, but he quickly took joy in bounding though leaf piles. It was especially fun to shove an unsuspecting Sam into the piles and watch him splutter.

Dean spent every evening cuddled next to Cas in front of the fire. Sam and Jess spent even more time together, and Dean knew they were mates. He wondered if they would have any pups soon. Dean thought that would be nice.

Dean couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy towards Sam and Jess. They could have puppies. Dean couldn't. He resented himself a bit for that, that he couldn't provide a family for himself and for Cas. Cas said on multiple occasions that he didn't care, but Dean _did_ care. He wanted to have a pup, and he secretly longed for it.

This longing increased throughout fall and into winter, when Bess had her calfs and Benny announced that Andrea was expecting. Dean knew it made sense, but it still left an empty feeling in him. He loved Cas, of course, and he would never give him up, but he still wished they could raise a family.

Dean told himself it was pointless to even think about it. He couldn't have pups. End of story.

Except...

Except, Dean couldn't stop thinking about it. He caught Cas glancing at him every so often, and Dean brushed him off every time.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Cas said regretfully once.

"S'not your fault." Dean had replied glumly, watching Garth and Bess fawn over their calfs. "If I were meant to have pups, I would have been made a female."

Castiel had watched him sadly and then licked his face, and Dean had allowed Cas to care for him.

It would be okay with time.

* * * * *

Dean snuffled through the leaves and undergrowth, his tail high behind him. The trees were barren and the sky was grey with incoming snow. Dean was excited for the snow to come, he'd never experienced it. Castiel was a few steps behind him, less interested in sniffing around but still up for an adventure. Dean was right on the scent of a ground squirrel, and wouldn't it be amazing to catch?

A faint noise caught Dean's attention, and he stiffened, ears perking.

"What is it?" Cas asked, glancing around.

"I don't know." Dean replied, scenting the air. "I thought I heard something."

The noise came again, from Dean's sharp right, and he took off before he could control himself. He heard Cas call after him, but instinct drove Dean onward until he was at the edge of the property.

The noise was coming from beyond, and Dean paced near the fence agitatedly. With sudden decisiveness, Dean took a running leap. He hit the fence painfully, his front legs hanging over the side and his back legs kicking on the other side. Dean squirmed and twisted, and with tremendous effort he was able push himself over the edge of the fence.

Dean landed on all four paws and he hesitated. Anything could be out there. It was safe within the property, but out here anything could happen.

Dean reminded himself of the soft wire, the _collar_ , that was around his neck. Castiel had explained that it let twolegs know which twoleg he lived with. So, even if Dean got lost, any twoleg should be able to help him back home.

The noise sounded, closer now, and Dean recognized it as a cry. He dashed forward, heedless of any consequences.

The woods were thicker out here, and Dean had to be careful not to trip. He followed his nose and his ears, going farther into the forest until he reached a small clearing.

Dean sniffed around and looked under the bushes and plants, searching for whatever had been making the noises.

Dean dug around a large, prickly bush, and was shocked to discover a small nose sniffing at the air. Dean pulled the bush back with his teeth, ignoring the pain, and uncovered three small pups. They were thin little things, barely two weeks old. Clearly their eyes had only just opened. They pressed against his belly, searching for milk. Their mother-scent was very faint. The pups had not been visited in a day at least, and they would die soon without food.

One of the pups let out a distressed whimper, and Dean knew he couldn't go back without them. It would be difficult to bring the pups back, but Dean could do it. He was able to take two by the scruff in his maw and carry them a little ways away, then he went back and got the third. He continued like this the entire way until he returned to the fence.

Castiel stood on the inside of the property, whining. He barked at Dean's arrival.

"Dean!" Cas called. "Where did you go?" Dean could not answer. He only took the pups and put them down gently at Cas's feet. He ignored his mate's gasp in favor of collecting the third pup. The pups could be passed through the gaps of the fence, but Dean had to jump it again. Cas helped to pull him over by grabbing his scruff.

Dean landed on the inside of the property and collapsed, panting.

"Dean?" Cas fretted.

"I'm fine." Dean said. "Just tired." He pushed himself up.

"I found these pups." Dean said. "They were abandoned, I think, or their mother was killed. They haven't eaten in a long time."

"Poor things." Cas cooed, nudging them with his nose. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to keep them." Dean said fiercely. "They won't survive without help."

"Okay." Cas said easily.

"Okay?" Dean repeated, surprised.

"Okay." Cas said gently. "I know how much you want to have pups, Dean, and certainly this is a sign you're meant to have them."

"You're okay with this?"

"Of course." Cas said. "I want a family too, and I wouldn't deny you this, Dean."

Dean's heart felt incredibly full.

"I love you." He said.

"I know." Cas replied. "I love you too." Together they managed to carry the pups back to Charlie's den.

"Where have you guys been?" Sam asked. His eyes widened comically at the sight of the pup. "Oh."

 _"What the hell?"_ Charlie exclaimed. Dean and Cas carefully put the pups down on their bed and nuzzled them. Dean looked to Charlie, expecting her to get them food. Instead, Charlie picked the pups up, ignoring Dean's whine, and left the house.

"Don't worry," Cas assured him, "she'll bring them back."

Dean waited.

And waited.

And waited.

When Charlie did return, she was empty-handed. Dean let out a distressed cry and ran to her, planting his paws up on Charlie's legs.

 _"Down, Dean."_ Charlie said, and Dean recognized the command. He sat down with a whimper, staring up at her expectantly. But Charlie only locked the door and went about her evening. Dean stared after her, heartbroken, and he couldn't hold back soft whimpers.

"Dean, I'm so sorry." Sam said, sitting next to Dean. Dean only turned away and faced the door. He would wait until his pups returned. Cas sat his other side and licked along Dean's neck in a soothing manner. Dean ignored it mostly, focused only on waiting.

* * * * *

It had been a few days since Charlie had taken Dean's puppies, and he had refused to move from his spot in front of the door. He managed to go outside to relieve himself, but he ran back as soon as possible and sat guard. He wouldn't give up on his pups.

Cas tried to get Dean to eat, but he could not find the will to do so. He simply was not hungry. He wanted his pups back. He'd been so close before to starting his family.

Sam grew more distressed as Dean deteriorated. He started snapping at Dean, and then at Cas when Cas defended Dean. Dean ignored them both, staring at the door and waiting patiently.

 _"Dean?"_ Charlie called. Dean ignored her. He wanted his pups back.

At night, Dean would let our soft cries and whines. He couldn't help it.

"Dean." Cas begged. "You need to eat."

Dean only shook his head resolutely. He was too weak to do or say anything else.

 _"Dean, what's wrong?"_ Charlie said, petting him. Dean growled and moved away. She took his pups away and hadn't brought them back yet. He heard the twoleg sigh. It didn't matter.

Four days after finding the pups, Charlie left. Dean waited by the doorway anxiously. When she returned she was holding a bag of sorts. She put it down next to Dean's bed, and he ran at the first whimper.

His pups, all three of them, were bundled up in a blanket inside.

"My pups!" Dean said, leaning forward to breathe in their scents. They smelled of milk, as they should, and Dean nearly trembled in relief. Charlie took the pups from the carrier and put them on Dean's bed. He lay down on it and snuggled close to his pups. Cas came up behind him and laid down protectively.

"Thanks, Cas, for taking care of me." Dean murmured, leaning into his mate.

"Of course, Dean, I love you." Cas said.

"Love you too."

They watched as their pups moved around on short, stubby legs and pressed their noses to Dean's belly. He took special care in grooming each. There were two boys and a girl, soon named by Charlie as Claire, Jack, and Ben. Charlie said they were some type of Eurasier dog mix. They were adorable, in Dean's opinion. Charlie had to feed them with a bottle, but she always gave them back to Dean and Cas.

Finally, Dean felt like their family was complete.

* * * * *

Dean sprinted to the pond and gave one mighty leap. He soared to the center of the pond and splashed. Behind him, three small splashes were heard. Dean turned around and saw his pups, now almost seven months old, paddling after him. Cas stood on the bank, making his way in slowly. Sam and Jess were still walking, Jess was slower because she was pregnant an Sam wouldn't stop fretting.

Dean waded through the water, licking each of his pups as he did, and made his way over to Cas. He pressed his snout against Cas's affectionately, then looked around at his family.

It was perfect.

Claire, Jack, and Ben^^ (probably not how 7 month old pups would look but let's pretend)


End file.
